


婚礼还是闹剧

by Solilian_of_Summerset



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Repressed Memories, Timeline What Timeline
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solilian_of_Summerset/pseuds/Solilian_of_Summerset
Summary: Loki与Doom即将结婚，Tony显然闷闷不乐。





	婚礼还是闹剧

上午九点，Pepper走入Stark大厦。Tony一如既往地没有参加会议，这不奇怪，奇怪的是：上午九点，他竟然醒着。  
Tony坐在地板上，背靠着沙发。一群身材绝对火辣的黑发姑娘围着他，或清醒，或昏睡。空气里是一股难言的气味，主要是酒精的味道，但是，还是有些……其他的。  
Tony看到了Pepper，向她打了个招呼，异常亢奋。  
Pepper没有直接回应，而是问Friday：“请不要告诉我他吸入了化学物质，才有这样亢奋的状态，Friday.”  
一道女声响起：“Ms.Potts，根据化学物质的定义，Boss确实摄入了1，3，7-三甲基黄嘌呤。”  
“Tony！”  
“等一下！我可以解释！”Tony Stark试图避免自己被前女友、现Stark工业CEO谋杀，“1，3，7-三甲基黄嘌呤就是咖啡因，它不是毒品，不信我你可以Google一下。”  
Pepper挑起眉毛：“好吧，不妨假设这是真的，那这一屋子的——”她扫视周围的白花花肉体。  
“嘿！姑娘们！走了回家了！”  
终于，一屋子姑娘们散光了。  
Tony和Pepper坐在沙发上。“其实我不是暗示你，让她们走。而是在问你，为什么她们在这里。”Pepper看着Tony，就算他们不是情侣了，也还是朋友。  
“她们的发色都很深，或者说，基本都是黑色；但眼睛却很少有棕色或者黑色的，不是绿色就是蓝绿色。”Pepper补充。  
“所以，发生了什么？”  
Tony叹了一口气，一言不发。  
在Pepper以为他不想回答时，他终于开口：“Loki要结婚了。”  
Pepper张开了嘴，却没有说出一个词。Tony和Loki除了2012年的纽约之战外，有任何交集吗？  
  
Latveria的城堡中。  
Loki接过Doom递过来的被邀请“人”名单。  
名单上的第一个人是：Reed Richards.那是Doom的主要敌人，或者说，主要针对的超级英雄；就像Loki针对Thor是因为Thor是他的哥哥那般，Doom针对Richards是因为，那是他的大学同学，当然，绝非一般的大学同学。  
Loki绝对没有露出任何震惊或愤怒，他不像Doom，非要戴面具才能掩盖自身的表情。他只是似笑非笑，问Doom：“或许我应该在结婚前问这个问题，Reed Richards是你的前男友吗？所以他的位置如此特殊，打破了由A到Z的排列顺序？”  
“Doom没有和敌人谈恋爱的习惯。”Doom老实回答，起码他的变声器替他模拟出了老实的语气。  
反正这几年Doom都没见过这个Richards，想来并不是什么重要角色。何况，Richards并没有接受邀请。可是下一个名字成功地让Loki露出了愤怒：“在拟定邀请名单的前一天，有一句话我和你说了整整五遍，那就是：不要邀请Thor！”  
Doom的变声器简直是万能的，Loki对Norns发誓他听到了委屈：“Doom确实听到了五遍。可是他是你唯一的亲人。”  
“你每次都答应我了！”  
“你也知道我们都是反派，反派的诺言并不可信。”  
或许Doom是被自己熏陶到了，并不是所有反派的诺言都不可信。有一次，他潜入某业余施法者（一群没见识的凡人尊称他为至尊法师）的卧室，读了他的记忆。当然，是挑取重点内容读的，伟大的诡计之神对二流法师一点兴趣也没有。发现了一只名为Dormammu的异次元生物，他也算是某种意义上的反派，毕竟是给超级英雄找麻烦的。Dormammu是个遵守诺言的反派。或许下次应该给Doom放一个关于Dormammu的脑中电影，Loki想着，不知不觉间怒气也消了大半。  
Thor下面紧跟着的是一群复仇者。“我只是让你邀请Clint Barton，为什么几乎所有复仇者都被邀请了？”请不要误会，Loki想邀请Agent Barton只是觉得，Barton会在看到邀请函时又怒又惧，那一定相当好玩。  
“因为Rumlow想见到美国队长的小跟班，有义肢、不是有色人种的那个。”  
“Rumlow？你什么时候和九头蛇开始有交集了？”如果Doom对自己隐瞒了大量信息，在婚后Loki成为的将不是Victor von Doom的伴侣，而是奴隶。一种不安感笼罩在心头，宇宙魔方随时可以出现在手边。  
“一直有，Doom去超级反派酒吧不止赌博，还和别人换取信息。”言下之意，超级反派酒吧那么好的地方，你就一直打牌，打到没人敢和你打，于是再也不去超级反派酒吧为止？  
“所以，为了避免美国队长看到冬兵被邀请，而自己没有，你邀请了美国队长？”  
Doom点头。  
“考虑到美国队长和钢铁侠曾经内战，为了避免钢铁侠嫉妒美国队长，所以你不得不邀请钢铁侠？”  
Doom继续点头，虽然有些许迟疑。  
“那么为什么黑寡妇也在邀请名单内？”  
“因为万磁王要带他的男朋友过来。”  
Loki马上明白了。万磁王曾带他的男朋友去过一次酒吧，只有一次；几乎所有反派的计划都被X教授读了个透，除了Loki的。因此，那周格外平静，几乎所有反派都歇业了（再次，除了Loki），他们不得不重新制定新计划。那周的Loki格外得惨，因为几乎所有超级英雄都过于清闲，于是全来追着他打。事后，Doom曾问Loki，为什么Xavier读不了你的计划，却在纽约之战时被一个无任何超能力的凡人读了个透呢？Loki为了自己的面子，编造了一个Doom肯定不会相信的谎言：Romanoff的读心能力比Xavier强。但Doom却回答：你可以说自己也被一个无任何超能力的凡人……Doom没有说出来，却用手比了一个下流手势。第二天早上，他们在同一张床上醒来。那不是第一次，也不会是最后一次，正是如此，才如此普通，他从来没想过Doom会放在心上。  
“哦，没有那个绿色怪物。”Loki故作遗憾地说，“你知道我不怕他。”  
“是的，你不怕。但是我害怕。”  
名单上剩下的名字，Loki大多没有听说过。希望Doom邀请的都是他或者自己至少见过一面的人。  
  
Loki预料到了婚礼现场可能会有些混乱，但是从来没有想过会这么混乱。  
一个明显不到二十岁的孩子举着手机在录视频——他是哪个反派的孩子吗？还是现在超级英雄入门门槛这么低了？Rumlow试图秘密拐走美国队长的小跟班，但是被发现了；美国象征美国队长当然不会在别人的婚礼上大打出手，于是他试图劝说Rumlow九头蛇是错的——但是，就算是像Loki这样不关心同行的反派都知道，Rumlow想要的只是冬日战士，Norns知道Rumlow在酒吧里哭诉了多少次没有冬兵就活不下去。最令神窒息的还是来自Thor的、像熊一般的拥抱，“Loki！我太高兴了！你终于结婚了！虽然丈夫不是个好人，希望你们幸福，妈妈也会高兴的！你们会生孩子吗？”  
在Loki以为这是最糟糕的事时，更糟糕的发生了。Tony Stark全副武装，从天而降。  
武器不被允许带入露天广场，不论超英还是超反。也许会有人出于多疑，在靴子里塞入一把小刀，但绝对没有人像钢铁侠这样，穿着武器直接入场。  
最先不满的是Thor：“吾友Stark，你这是什么意思？”  
Stark没有回答Thor的问题，而是走到Loki面前，拿出钻戒，单膝跪下：“你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
Loki愣了最多一秒，然后笑了出来：“Anthony Stark，这是你的名字对吧？我们的交集主要是在2012年，我对你的记忆多数源于Agent Barton……”然后他看向美国队长：“所以，成为复仇者有很大风险，看看这才干了几年呀，就失心疯了？”  
Stark收起了他的戒指，站起来，无视来自Steve的无声询问，打开面部护甲，直视Loki：“早在2012年，我就发现了你什么都不记得，所以这次我整理了一些……证据。”  
他重新合上面部护甲，走向Doom：“Dr.Doom，如果你并不心虚，我想借用你的计算机与投影仪。”  
  
最初的视角显然是一个公共场合的监视器。左下角的时间是：2006年。画面非常模糊，几乎什么也看不到。  
“这是2006年的纽约某酒吧监视器，由于年代久远，我使用AI重新计算了画面。”Stark打开了下一个视频。  
画面清晰了，一个背影与Loki相似到不可思议的男子坐在角落里，然后显然是Tony Stark的人坐到了他的对面。二十分钟，他们面对面了整整二十分钟，然后一起离开。  
“这什么也说明不了，”即使Doom仍戴着他的变声器，声音里的愠怒也能听出来，“那是你的AI绘制的，你想让他绘制成什么样子都可以；就算这个视频没有造假，这也只能说明你们在2006年认识，关系至多是一夜。”  
“不要着急，”Tony笑了，“Dr.Doom，不要着急，让你着急紧张的在后面。下一个视频是NC-17级，时长接近于八小时，如果你想要，Doom，我可以在你电脑里留一份，顺便一提，Pointbreak，你弟弟是真的火辣。”  
Thor不太明白NC-17级是什么意思，也不太明白视频和Loki是真的火辣有什么关系；但Steve听明白了。  
“Tony.”在公共场合放成人电影显然不符合美国精神。  
“放轻松，Cap，这个视频我不会放的。只是告诉Doom，我没有胡编乱造。”下一个文件是音频文件。  
里面传来了Loki的声音：“现在是西五区12月24日……”  
然后是Tony的声音：“再具体一点，今年是哪年。”  
“你是认真的吗？我不超过一周就会回来。好吧，现在是西五区2007年12月24日下午6点35分，我有一点事需要处理，要离开亲爱的Anthony一段时间；敏感的Anthony担心我再也不回来，让我录音做保证，如果我没有在一周内返回，就……就怎么样？”  
“不用怎么样，只是这样能让你印象深刻一点。”  
音频里的Loki开始笑，不带任何邪恶气息的笑。“好吧，给你这个，我母亲让我交给未来决定嫁给我的姑娘，当然，不是要和你结婚的意思，只是让你代为保管，我会回来取走它的。”  
“哦，所以你看不上我，不想和我结婚吗？”  
“不，我只是……担心你，如果你愿意，我也愿意。”  
音频结束。  
听完音频最先有反应的不是Loki，也不是Doom，而是Thor。他展臂伸手召唤风暴战斧，原本晴好的天空被乌云充斥。  
“你对Loki做了什么？”Thor的战斧指向Doom，质问道，“Man of Iron没有任何理由知道挂坠的事，他不可能知道母亲给了我们两个一人一个挂坠，用以送给未来的妻子。”  
Loki依然镇静：“你有那个挂坠吗？Stark.对了，Thor，我不认为以Victor的魔法水平，能修改我的记忆，这与他无关。”  
Tony Stark取出了一个菱形的绿宝石项链。  
挂坠的价值不在于珠宝，而在于其上携带的魔法。那种附魔手法，Loki只要看一眼就知道，那是Frigga的手笔。  
在虚空之中，Loki遗失的不是挂坠，而是记忆。


End file.
